El mejor de los regalos
by Black-Yogima
Summary: -Lily, ¿estás bien?... Solo tienes que decir que te duele una uña para que mate a Sirius -dijo James tomando el rostro de la chica con una mano -Capítulo 2:Por el tiempo y el espacio-
1. Default Chapter

**_Importante: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, en ninguna forma estamos haciendo acreditando la autoría de ninguno de ellos, tampoco estamos lucrando con este material. Esto lo hacemos por pura diversión y tal vez un poco por amor al arte..._**

_**El mejor de los regalos**_

_**Por: Andy Yogima & Amy Black**_

_**Capitulo 1 "La Habitación Secreta"**_

Era una fría mañana de diciembre, la navidad estaba pronta a llegar por lo que en el colegio de Hogwarts los alumnos que se quedarían ayudaban en las decoraciones de sus casas. Los alrededores del castillo habían sido cubiertos por la blanca y fría nieve, sin embargo a un joven de cabello negro azabache no parecía importarle pues se hallaba sentado sobre una fría y húmeda nieve que seguía cayendo. Un copo de nieve cayó de pronto sobre su rostro pero al joven no pareció importarle, su mirada perdida en el horizonte y una pregunta paseando por su mente.

"¿Cómo hubiera sido pasar una navidad con mi padres?"

Otro copo de nieve cayó posándose en su la punta de su nariz, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse el solo pensar lo que hubiera sido le causaba tristeza.

- Harry, pero que haces ahí sentado en la nieve puedes enfermarte – Se escucho la voz preocupada de una joven.

El joven sonrió al escuchar aquella voz que desde ahora iluminaba su vida y es que la dueña de tan dulce melodía no era otra que su novia, su querida pelirroja… Ginny Weasley.

- Vamos Harry… levántate – dijo una vez más Ginny.

- Sabes que te vez linda cuando te enojas – contesto de improviso Harry levantándose.

- E… En serio – respondió la joven mientras su rostro se confundía con su cabello, su novio al notarlo solo sonrió.

Harry se disponía a abrazar a su novia cuando escucho una voz susurrante.

"Nosotros también deseamos una navidad contigo…"

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto rápidamente.

- Yo, Harry yo no he dicho nada – respondió Ginny – Pero vámonos esta muy frío

Harry siguió a su novia hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor donde vio a sus amigos sentados frente a la chimenea, tanto como él como Ginny se acercaron.

- Vaya Harry hasta que apareces – dijo Ron sonriendo

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunto de inmediato Hermione

- Decidí dar un pequeño paseo – respondió Harry sentándose, Ginny se disponía a sentarse junto a su novio pero Hermione dijo.

- Ginny me acompañas a mi habitación -

- Claro, vamos… pero antes - dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su novio y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Al llegar a la habitación de las chicas de sexto grado, Hermione se apresuro a su baúl, del cual saco una caja de tamaño media.

- Hermione… ¿Qué pasa?-

- Ginny, crees que le guste a Ron – dijo Hermione mostrándole a Ginny una caja.

- Bromeas, le encantará, siempre quiso piezas de ajedrez mágico auto reparables. Es eso lo que le regalaras cierto – concluyo Ginny sentándose en una de las camas.

- Así es y tú que le regalaras a Harry -

- A pues veras le regalare el libro "Snitch… el sueño del buscador, las mejores técnicas a través de los años" -

- Ginny, ese libro debió costarte muy caro pues según se hay que pedirlos a América – dijo Hermione asombrada.

- Pues el precio si estuvo algo elevado, tuve que trabajar todo el verano en la tienda de los gemelos y aun así no acumule el dinero suficiente pero Fred y George me lo dieron y de inmediato lo mande pedir – respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- Le encantará a Harry -

- Solo que hay un pequeño detalle me llegará a casa de Hagrid, no quise que llegará aquí, ya sabes como es tu querido novio de metiche – dijo Ginny riendo.

- Si es terriblemente entrometido pero adorable sin duda – respondió Hermione riendo también.

A la mañana siguiente, una joven de cabellos como el fuego salía feliz de la casa Hagrid, entre sus brazos llevaba un paquete y en el interior de este se hallaba el mejor regalo para su novio. Al entrar al castillo no se percato de que era seguida hasta que fue inevitable.

- Vaya pero si es Weasley –

- Déjame pasar Malfoy – dijo de mala gana Ginny e intento seguir su camino pero fue bruscamente detenida por Draco.

- Vaya, así que la pobretona se cree que hablarme en ese tono y solo porque es novia del cara rajada – respondió Draco acorralando a Ginny contra la pared.

- Apártate Malfoy… oh si no – Ginny no pudo finalizar su frase pues Draco le había arrebatado el paquete – Dámelo.

- Es tuyo… no sabía que los Weasley se dieran el lujo de comprar cosas nuevas – dijo con desprecio – Pero si tanto lo quieres tendrás que darme algo a cambio – Draco comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Ginny.

- Pensé que para ti un Weasley era poco cosa y ahora te me insinúas -

- Cierto Weasley, mujeres como tú solo pueden dar una cosa -

Aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer a la más pequeña de los Weasley, quien levantando su mano acertó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del platinado Slytherin.

- Como te atreves Weasley a golpearme – dijo Draco sacando su varita. Ginny inconscientemente cerró sus ojos esperando en cualquier momento recibir una maldición, cuando de pronto escucho.

- INCENDIO -

Ginny abrió los ojos y solo para ver que Draco Malfoy había dirigido aquel hechizo contra su paquete que comenzó a ser devorado por las llamas, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse, trato de sacar su varita y conjurar un hechizo para lograr salvar algo pero Draco se adelanto.

- Que pretendes hacer Weasley – dijo el platino dirigiendo su varita al pecho de Ginny.

- Eres un… -

- Cuidado con lo que digas o no pretenderás que lo siguiente sea tu ropa -

Justo en ese comento para suerte de Ginny apareció Hermione, quien al ver a Draco apuntando a Ginny con su varita de inmediato saco la suya.

- Malfoy – grito la joven Gryffindor

- Pero si es la sangre sucia, vienes a defender a la pobretona de Weasley – dijo Draco frunciendo sus labios.

- Baja tu varita Malfoy, sabes que esta prohibido que los prefectos utilicen sus varitas contra los alumnos – dijo Hermione acercándose.

- Tienes suerte Weasley – dijo para luego marcharse.

- Te sientes bien Ginny – dijo Hermione al ver el rostro asustado de su amiga.

- No… no estoy bien – respondió Ginny llorando e hincándose a un lado de un montón de cenizas.

- No me digas que te hizo algo – dijo Hermione hincándose junto a su amiga

- No, no me hizo nada pero sabes que era esto – dijo Ginny señalando las cenizas, a lo que su amiga solo negó con la cabeza – Ese era el regalo para Harry, Draco lo hizo cenizas – no pudo continuar por el llanto, Hermione solo opto por consolarla.

- Vamos Ginny, ya veremos que puedes regalarle -

- Pero Hermione ese era el regalo perfecto para él – respondió la pelirroja entre sollozos.

- Ginny será mejor que vayamos a la sala común – dijo Hermione ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

Ambas jóvenes fueron a su sala común, donde se encontraban sus respectivas parejas. Ginny no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer, decidida que no su novio no la viera así salio corriendo a su habitación, mientras que Hermione fue a reunirse con su novio y su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny? – pregunto Harry

Hermione dudo en si debía decirle a su amigo lo que había ocurrido pero sabiendo cual seria la reacción de Harry y por supuesto la de Ron opto por guardar silencio. Mientras en su habitación Ginny seguía llorando, se hallaba recostada sobre su cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Cuando de pronto escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación, supuso que se trataba de Hermione por lo que decidió fingir que dormía, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió como alguien dejaba algo cerca de ella, espero un rato para levantarse y vio con asombro que la habitación esta vacía un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al girarse a su izquierda se topo con un viejo libro.

- Hermione… sal de donde estés, ya se que fuiste tu quien trajo este libro – dijo la joven mientras observaba todo el sitio en espera de la aparición de su cuñada, la cual nunca llego.

Ginny dirigió su mirada a aquel libro que había estado abierto, con cierta curiosidad semi-cerro el libro con el fin de ver su portada se asombro al verla "Historia de Hogwarts" y volviendo a la página que había estado abierta y leyéndola en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa…

**_La Habitación secreta del deseo mágico_**

**_Hogwarts esconde muchas habitaciones y algunas de ellas mágicas. Existe una en particular, pues se dice que aquella persona con un verdadero deseo en su corazón entrará en ella, ese deseo se volvería realidad. Sin embargo los fundadores del colegio decidieron que el lugar perfecto para esta mágica habitación fuera en el octavo piso, ala oeste, donde yace un viejo cuadro cuyo poseedor es una rosa roja. Aquella persona que se aventure a entrar primero frente a la rosa se ha de encontrar esta comprobara si el deseo en su corazón es verdadero, si es así un pétalo caerá y el cuadro se abrirá… y al entrar el deseo se hará realidad._**

- Excelente, ahora si podré darle a Harry el mejor regalo de navidad – dijo Ginny con alegría, sin embargo se olvido de una advertencia.

_**Mucha gente logro con esta habitación su deseo realizar, temerosos que alguien con deseos malignos llegará pasar un sello se coloco y ahora aquellos que deseen su entrada a la habitación primero deben ver la lista mágica, pues ninguna persona en pasado, presente o futuro al mismo tiempo pueden pasar. La lista magia se halla cerca del cuadro de la rosa. **_

Ginny cerro el libro y sabiendo que mucho tiempo no tenía antes de noche buena decidió con gran valentía esa noche iría a la habitación, dando un brinco la pelirroja salio del cuarto. En uno de los rincones de la habitación de las chicas de sexto año aparecieron dos seres que escondían su identidad bajo unas capas.

- Excelente el plan esta funcionando – hablo una voz varonil.

- Claro acaso dudabas – respondió una frágil y dulce voz.

Continuará…

**_Hola a todos somos Andy Yogima (autora de Buscándome, Mi linda Nicole, Matrimonio perfecto, Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past, No puedo hacerlo, Inolvidable) y Amy Black (autora de The sun in the darkness, THIS I PROMISE YOU). Ambas decidimos escribir algo juntas, habíamos pensado publicar este fic el día de Navidad pero no nos fue posible, sin embargo ahora hacemos, esperamos que les guste. Envíen sus reviews nos haría felices recibirlos…_**


	2. Por el tiempo y el espacio

**El mejor de los regalos**

Por: Amy Black & Andy Yogima

Capítulo 2. Por el tiempo y el espacio

Había dado constantes vueltas por los fríos pasillos y escaleras del castillo con la horrible sensación de estar en un laberinto. El tiempo corría y no podía encontrar una escalera que la llevara al octavo piso, tampoco podía perder el tiempo de esa forma tan absurda. Poco a poco su felicidad se fue apagando hasta casi extinguirse. Se detuvo en seco a la mitad de un estrecho corredor sintiéndose tan desesperada como cuando Malfoy destruyera el regalo para Harry, con una sola idea en su cabeza: existía la posibilidad de que no existiera el octavo piso.

"Historia de Hogwarts" había sido escrito muchos años atrás, en tiempos de los fundadores y haciendo énfasis en la peculiaridad de la habitación que estaba buscando, existía la posibilidad que el octavo piso fuese destruido como medida de seguridad.

Desilusionada, Ginny giro sobre sus talones emprendiendo el camino de regreso. Avanzó por las únicas escaleras que la llevarían al piso inferior, con la cabeza baja y sus pensamientos inmersos en como conseguir un regalo para Harry en dos días y con poco dinero.

Repentinamente sintió una leve sacudida que la obligó a elevar la mirada. Notó que las escaleras habían cambiado de dirección, en vez de ir abajo se elevaron hasta chocar con una pequeña plataforma del piso superior. No teniendo más a donde ir que al frente, siguió el corredor deteniéndose frente a un sencillo cuadro del cual no brillaba el mago en el, sino una bella rosa rodeada de fulgor que éste mostraba.

Una rosa. Aquella debía ser la habitación mágica. Con nuevas esperanzas coloco su mano sobre el tapiz del cuadro. Un suave pétalo de la flor cayó y al instante siguiente se abrió dando paso. Ginny ingresó con cautela, una amplia sonrisa decorando su pálido rostro y una sola idea en su cabeza.

Un deseo.

-------------------------

_20 años atrás._

Todo Hogwarts brillaba por la próxima llegada de la Navidad. Cada habitación del castillo estaba bellamente adornada para la ocasión y se podía respirar un aire lleno de paz que hacia sonreír. Todo era tranquilidad… excepto para cierta pelirroja de nombre Lily que se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación en penumbras como si quisiera cavar un agujero. Su expresión mostraba claramente desesperación y molestia.

¿El problema? No tenía un regalo de Navidad adecuado para novio: James Potter, el chico más… perfecto. Suspiro dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama. Lo peor era que había escuchado partes de una conversación entre Sirius y Peter diciendo lo grandioso que era el regalo que le tenía James a ella.

Pateó el suelo sintiéndose peor y bajo su pie sintió un pequeño bulto que levanto sonriendo con ironía al verlo. Era un pequeño libro que en medio de su desesperación había comprado: "El mejor regalo para tu chico ideal" Golpeo su frente sintiendo que había caído muy bajo. Arrojó el libro bruscamente sobre sus textos de estudio causando el derrumbe de todos, incluyendo plumas y pergaminos.

Respiro profundamente, hincándose frente al desastre comenzó a recoger los libros dejándolos sobre el escritorio. El último que levantó era: "Historia de Hogwarts". Se puso de pie abrazando el texto. Había sacado ese libro de la biblioteca para hacer una tarea. Salió de su habitación camino a devolverlo.

-------------------------

Caminaba monótonamente por un trayecto memorizado hacia la biblioteca. La mirada pérdida en el infinito y su mente trabajando a lo máximo para el regalo de James. No encontraba nada adecuado para él… nada que no fuera costoso. Suspiro, por ahora no contaba con mucho dinero.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no distinguió a un par de Gryffindor que se acercaban peligrosamente a ella. Ambos corriendo y lanzándose hechizos mutuamente.

-¡Cuidado, Lily!

La voz tan familiar la hizo elevar su mirada demasiado tarde. Uno de los hechizos llegó a ella impactándose contra su libro deslizándolo de sus manos con un golpe seco en el suelo. Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente a su alrededor hasta que el responsable del 'ataque' llegó a su lado.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? –dijo nerviosamente. Al segundo siguiente, su amigo llegó hasta ellos.

-Padfoot, eres un bestia –reclamo James tomando las manos de Lily quien mantenía la mirada fija en el libro abierto que estaba en el suelo.

-Ya dije que lo siento. Además no me fije y creo que ella tampoco –refunfuño temeroso de haber causado algún daño grave.

-Lily, ¿estás bien? –repitió James tomando el rostro de la chica con una mano. Finalmente Lily pareció percatarse de su presencia.

-Yo… eh, si. Estoy… -miro alternadamente a los chicos.

-Solo tienes que decir que te duele una uña para que mate a Sirius.

-Oye, ella ya dijo que está bien –cruzo los brazos fingiéndose ofendido. Aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado. Lily no acostumbraba ser tan callada, normalmente les hubiera reprendido su conducta. Más aún, no caminaría tan distraída, fácilmente pudo haber bloqueado el encantamiento.

-Si, estoy bien –sonrío débilmente recogiendo su libro. Lo cerró cuidando de no perder la página en la que estaba- tengo que irme, voy a llevar esto a la biblioteca.

-No te preocupes –intervino James quitándole el libro- Sirius lo hará por ti –dijo arrogante extendiendo el texto al aludido.

-¿Qué? Ya dije que lo sentía y…

-Descuida. Lo haré yo –Lily recuperó el libro pasando entre los merodeadores- quería salir a dar una vuelta y… bueno, de paso dejaré esto –giro caminando torpemente con la sensación de que sus piernas no le respondía correctamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –hablo Sirius una vez que la pelirroja se perdió de vista.

-No estoy muy seguro –musito James sin apartar la mirada del camino seguido por su novia- pero me preguntó ¿qué era ese libro? –miro a Sirius con una clara expresión confusa en su rostro- la parte en que estaba abierto eran hojas en blanco.

-------------------------

Lily logró alejarse lo suficiente como para recuperar el control de sus piernas. Se había sentido muy nerviosa temiendo que alguno de los chicos, en especial James viera el libro. Ella misma se había quedado muda al ver las páginas en que el texto había caído. Recorrió pacientemente las hojas hasta llegar al encabezado que había captado su atención:

_"La habitación secreta del deseo mágico"_

Como si alguien la estuviese persiguiendo, corrió hasta la biblioteca, entregó el libro e igual o más rápido corrió hacia el octavo piso. Anteriormente había estado ahí, aunque solo había sido casualidad no estuvo mucho tiempo en el corredor. Aquel lugar lucía muy desolado, oscuro y frío, notoriamente muy poco transitado. El miedo la había obligado a salir corriendo.

Ahora trataba de recorrer el mismo camino que alguna vez cruzó en busca de las únicas escaleras que llevaban al octavo piso. Le tomó más tiempo del pensado y sintiendo que la noche caía pesadamente a su alrededor, finalmente llegó frente a un peculiar cuadro. En el, un misterioso mago sostenía una bella rosa que brillaba de forma extraña para estar en un lugar tan oscuro.

Cautelosamente se acerco a su destino cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su deseo. Caminó un poco más y al percibir la caída de uno de los pétalos de la rosa, supo con alegría que podría entrar. Empujo levemente el cuadro, que al instante permitió el acceso.

-------------------------

Era una sensación muy extraña… o tal vez eran miles por eso no podía definirlo. Se sintió como si hubiese ingresado a un cuarto donde no existía el aire, el tiempo, el espacio… solo podía sentir su cuerpo flotando en una especie de gelatina plateada. Era una sensación muy agradable. No habían sonidos, ni otros colores, ni siquiera algún aroma. Abrió los ojos justo para ver una pequeña puerta frente a ella mostrándole la salida.

Como guiada por una corriente fresca de aire, se acercó a la luz que emitía la puerta entreabierta, tomó la manija y jaló suavemente hacia ella. La sensación de vacío que había experimentado en el interior de la habitación se desvaneció en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Parpadeo repetidas veces enfocando su alrededor. Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del castillo, miro en todas direcciones esperando encontrar un indicio de que su deseo se había cumplido o que por lo menos estaba en proceso. Deambulo por el corredor sintiendo que su flama interna de esperanza se extinguía bruscamente.

Resignada, emprendió el camino de regreso. En cuanto pudo salir del área en penumbras notó que había demasiada luz a su alrededor. Giro su vista hacia los ventanales descubriendo, con sorpresa que el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo dando un bello fulgor a la nieve que rodeaba el castillo. Aquello si que era extraño, había entrado a la habitación del octavo piso siendo de noche y ahora era de día. ¡Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sumergida en aquella gelatina!

Dio gracias mentalmente de que fueran vacaciones, de lo contrario ya se habría perdido del desayuno y posiblemente de la primera clase. Y ya que estaba ahí, lo mejor sería bajar al comedor, tomar desayuno y empezar el día lo mejor posible. Pensando en un regalo para James.

-¡Ginny!

Estaba a un día de Navidad. ¿Cómo podría conseguir algo apropiado para él en tan poco tiempo? Suspiro. Todo se le estaba saliendo de control de una manera alarmante.

-¡Ginny! ¡Espérame, por favor!

Aquella voz se estaba acercando más a ella y no la dejaba pensar. Se detuvo a mitad del corredor mirando a su alrededor en busca de la tal Ginny. Pero no había nadie, estaba sola. Una mano se poso en su hombro obligándola a girar.

-Espera un momento, tú no eres Ginny.

**Continuará…**

Notas de las autoras: Presentando el capítulo 2, esperamos sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etc., etc. Y de corazón les deseamos un feliz 2005, que sea un año mejor que el anterior.

Besos de Amy Black y Andy Yogima.


End file.
